


Daisy, Daisy

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Masochism, S/M, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Charlotte didn't always want to be treated like a delicate little flower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober, Day 11
> 
> Prompt: Sadism/Masochism

For someone who seemed to be heavy-handed and brutish in everything that she did, Rinkah seemed to be uncharacteristically gentle. “The one time I’m willing to put up with your barbaric behavior...” Charlotte grumbled, and Rinkah frowned (more of a pout, really). Charlotte was a picky lover, but it seemed as if on that particular night, she was being unreasonably demanding.

 

“What would you like me to do? You're not being very helpful,” Rinkah said, growing frustrated. 

 

Charlotte’s face curled into a snarl, and Rinkah resisted the urge to tell her how unladylike it was. “I don't know! I just want you to hurt me! I don't care how you do it. Just don't kill me or leave any scars.”

 

Charlotte readjusted herself in Rinkah’s lap, waiting not-so-patiently. Rinkah guessed that “no scars” meant fire was out of the question...although “don't kill me” probably eliminated fire, too. At a loss, Rinkah reached up and grabbed Charlotte’s hair and yanked hard, her other arm wrapping around Charlotte’s waist so that she wouldn't topple. Charlotte hissed in pain, and Rinkah released her. “Damn it, if that hurts so bad, then what do you want me to do?”

 

Rinkah was starting to think that it might've been a better idea to negotiate their actions before undressing; they looked comical, sitting there and waiting for the other to stop being awkward. Charlotte sighed irritably and clarified. “I like it! I didn't mean to cry out, but...well, I like it, so keep pulling it, alright? But do something else, too. You can't just jerk me around all night.”

 

Heeding Charlotte’s straightforward demands, Rinkah used one hand to caress Charlotte's pussy, and the other tightly gripped Charlotte's silky, blonde strands. Rinkah seemed to quickly get the hang of it, occasionally yanking Charlotte's head back and exposing her neck. When Rinkah would dive in and suck or roughly bite on the pale skin, Charlotte would whimper and moan, a hybrid that Rinkah found to be extraordinary. Rinkah never really minded pain, but to see someone being pleasured by it...it was different, to say the least.

 

Rinkah wasn't afraid to admit that she kind of liked inflicting those kinds of pain on Charlotte. It gave her a rush, a sense of dominance and control, knowing that Charlotte was at her mercy. The nips and bites on Charlotte's skin became more and more abundant as Rinkah became comfortable with her role in their lovemaking.

 

The hand in between Charlotte's legs sped up, and, Charlotte's legs, on either side of Rinkah, began to tighten up in the early signs of her orgasm. Rinkah parted from the marked skin of Charlotte's pretty neck and kissed her directly on the lips. Charlotte could do nothing but moan and whimper, any sharp retort she could've conjured lost in their kiss. When Rinkah jerked Charlotte back by her hair as hard as she could and twisted at the scalp, Charlotte reached her limit.

 

As always, Charlotte's climax was not at all exaggerated or pronounced; Rinkah felt a large tremor, but she didn't stop fingering Charlotte until Charlotte breathed, “Enough...”

 

Rinkah pulled her fingers away and used her tongue to clean her fingers, ignoring the murmured insult that Charlotte uttered. “Well?” Rinkah said, almost immediately after. “How was that? Was I rough enough?”

 

“For now,” Charlotte said dismissively. “I might ask you to step it up later...are you up to it, my dear warrior?” Charlotte asked sweetly, but her face was smug.

  
Of course, Rinkah could never turn down a challenge.


End file.
